Love Comes From Unexpecting Places
by booknerd924
Summary: Mortal High School AU Nico thinks he is a nobody until a certain popular guy paves the way for romance. One Shot Solangelo


Disclamer: The characters aren't mine, and the plot was based off of a OTP prompt. The story is the only thing that is mine.

For Nico, today was an ordinary day. Just like every other one before that. He went to school. He sat through his miserable classes. He got bullied for being emo or goth. Today he got bullied for his shirt. It was black with a ghost on it. Everyone called him a weirdo.  
He was about to put his stuff away before lunch, when all of a sudden a group of girls giggling behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. He decided to ignore them, and continued to open his locker. When he took off his backpack to put it away, he saw a note. After looking at it, he realized that the note said "call me", and it had a number underneath it. Nico looked around to see who put the note on his backpack. As he looked around, he saw Will, one of the school's popular boys, wink at him, and then leave. Nico was so surprised that someone like Will would like him. Will was Mr. Sunshine. He was athletic and so happy all of the time. Nico was the complete opposite. Nico decided to give this a chance and reply to Will's note. He was worried that this was a joke and was another way to bully him, but he decided to try and talk to Will anyway.  
Nico was normal kid in high school, for all except one thing. he didn't have a phone. This became a problem when he wanted to talk to Will, but couldn't call him. Nico put his backpack away and kept thinking of how he could talk to Will. Suddenly, he had an amazing idea. he took a piece of paper and wrote a message on it. Then he went to the lunch room and walked up to Will. Will looked shocked when Nico shoved a piece of paper into his face, and then walked away to eat lunch at his table alone. Nico was worried that is was a prank, and that they were all going to laugh at him now, but he kept his head high and pretend not to look worried. Will look at the paper. It said "I don't have a cell phone. Sorry." Will looked embarrassed as all of his friends looked at the note. He understood that his secret was out now. They knew that the liked Nico. Will took advantage of this new freedom and walked up to Nico's locker. There, he put up a new note. After lunch, Nico walked to his locker. There he saw another note. It said "meet me at the football field. P.S. I like your shirt." Nico could feel his blush. Will actually liked him. Nico couldn't believe it. he spent the rest of the day waiting for school to end.  
The rest of the school day went fairly normal. After school Nico went to the football field. There he waited. He was waiting for a long time. Nobody showed up. By now Nico thought that Will was playing tricks on him. Obviously Will didn't like him. Nico felt stupid for falling for his trick. He knew that Will was friends with the bullies and he still believed him. He was about to leave before someone came to bully him, when someone walked up to him.  
"Will?", he said in hopes that it was him.  
"No, it isn't your boyfriend. It is just me. Did you think you could actually fall in love with someone popular. You are an idiot, and I think you need to punished."  
Nico could hear the bully's voice as he came closer. So Will didn't actually like him. "Good to know" was all that Nico though as he tried to get away. The bully was about to punch Nico when someone yelled.  
"STOP!"  
It was Will. Nico could hear his own sigh of relief. Will started to yell at the bully.  
"Did you actually think that you could hurt him. I like him and I won't let you get in my way." With this, Will started to punch the bully. Nico watched in amazement. After the bully ran away, Will walked up to Nico.  
"You actually came", Nico said it before he could stop himself.  
"Of course I did. I promised I would. I was just held back by some 'friends'."  
"Well why did you call me here?" Nico asked even though he already knew the answer. He didn't want to hope too much.  
Will replied with a short answer. "Because of this."  
After that, Will pulled Nico into a kiss, and Nico didn't resist.  
Afterwards, Will whispered in Nico's ear. "I love you"  
Nico replied. " I love you too."  
For the rest of the afternoon, they just sat there and talked.  
In the night, when both of them went home and were trying to go to sleep, all they could think about was that kiss and how magical it was.  
The next day Nico walked up to his locker. Right on time, there was a note. It said " Do you want to go on a date? It can be whenever you want." As girls kept giggling in the hallway, Nico mumbled " I really need to get a phone." regardless of this Nico blushed. He was happy that someone liked him and cared about him. From then on Will and Nico were happily dating. Nico also, oddly, never saw a bully again.  
THE END


End file.
